Fox Hunt
by Jack64
Summary: Wolf O'Donnell finally has Fox in their clutches, whats a notorious pirate to do with such a prize? (Lemony Fresh)


Fox Hunt

Harsh wire slowly bit into flesh with a pained groan that filled the air. With it came a shuffling of fur and cloth as the lone occupant of the dark room moved about in his restraints. A metal chair cupped his butt in a way that made them unable to get comfortable. The body ached and complained while trying to break free from his binds. To the left was the sound of a dripping water from a leaky pipe. The hum of a powerful reactor echoed through the stations halls. The stench of fresh blood tainted the air. Its ripe acrid scent crinkled the prisoners muzzle and nose. Moisture clung to his fur like an adhesive, chilling him to the bone.

Though he was blindfolded, Fox knew where he was and who was holding him tod rubbed his wrists together in a desperate attempt to wear down the binds that held his wrists together. Fox grit his teeth together in frustration as nothing seemed to be giving way. It felt as though hours had passed with absolutely no progress made. Alas, Wolf had been smart enough not to use rope. Which meant his chances of escape were very low.

A wet wracking cough would fill out the air between his teeth as the Fox held onto consciousness. He didn't want to be asleep or out of it when Wolf or whoever came around to finish the job.

_Speaking of… surprised Wolf isn't here gloating and shouting to the heavens over beating me._

Fox's ears rose in surprise. It was as though he spoke the magic words when the door to his cell opened wide and two pairs of paws grabbed him by the arms. Whoever they were dragged him roughly down the hall while they laughed.

"Boss has big plans for you, McCloud."

"Yeah! O'Donnell is gonna have all kinds of fun with ya," the second voice cackled obnoxiously. It was a trademark laugh that belonged only to one species, a Hyena.

"I heard Leon's Toolbox is involved!"

Fox grimaced, the very idea of Wolf using anything of Leon's made him queasy. The lizard was infamously sadistic. Dread set in, his heart sank and tail went lip. Rescue was likely not coming for another day or two while Falco and Peppy fought over who took leadership. In that time, he would likely be dead or unrecognizable once they finally got around to showing up.

At some point, both goons dropped him carelessly onto the floor and the sound of Wolf O'Donnells voice filled his ears. Terse, filled with violence and authority.

"The hell do you two think you're doing?" Wolf snapped.

"W-we were bringing him to you as instructed, Boss!"

"By dragging him across the floor like a sack of meat?!" Came the brutal snarl of Fox's bitter rival. "Sweet fuck, do I have to do everything myself around here?!"

A pair of rough paws grabbed Fox under the arms and hefted him up and over the shoulder, carrying him like a fireman.

"Fuck off you two, I'll take it from here," the lupine grumbled in agitation.

Boots tapped off cold lifeless metal followed by the sound of an automatic door sliding open and closing. The thunderous sound of a door being locked filled the tods ears.

Wolf chuckled firmly, "Got you all to myself now, little Foxy. All the time in the system. We won't be disturbed for a while yet. Given how slow your team is to get any traction."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Wolf was right. Fox was the nerve center of team Star Fox. He made the calls and readied the shots. Falco was a free-firing canon; he couldn't do squat on his own without direction. Slippy was a nervous wreck and Peppy had begun to show his age with how cautious and careful he had become.

"Not that you'll want to be going anywhere after I'm done with you," Wolf chortled, voice full of confidence and a hint of something else that he did not like. Not in the slightest. Fox however did not respond but let out a grunt as he was set down on…. A couch? It was warm, soft, embracing even. The tod was unable to comprehend what exactly was happening. He had expected to be thrown on a metal slab, chained up and tortured… why a couch?! His thoughts would be interrupted as he heard Wolf walk around the room and was humming a tune all the while they busied themselves.

Minutes would tick by as Fox was left sweating, nervous, and twitchy. What was Wolf planning? What was to become of him? Wolf was known far and wide as merciless and filled with sheer brutality. If even a fraction of the stories circulating about the lupine were true, there was no way Fox would make it out of this as he was now… or even alive.

The answer came in the form of boots moving towards him and a paw wrapping around his neck, throwing him over the edge of the couch he sat on. The tod struggled against his captor's grip at first … only to have that sudden surge of fear race up his spine when Wolf tugged at his pants.

Fox let out a muffled yell of anger and terror as he kicked out.

"Heheh, feisty, just how I like them. It's so much more fun to watch all the fight leave as you break and submit to your alpha." Wolf muttered roughly just loud enough for McCloud to hear. The pants along with his boxers came down, exposing his ass and sack to the lupine's gaze. Fox felt ashamed, exposed, humiliated. Why of all things would Wolf want this?! Just kill him and be done with it! Anything but this!

Revulsion of a magnitude Fox had never felt before boiled in his stomach. Wolf began to handle his ass like it was the finest of doughs, kneading it, squeezing it like it was their property; a plaything. It was made even worse when a paw cupped his balls and gave his sheath a firm, if somewhat painful grope. "Not bad, pup. Not bad at all." Wolf chortled. Fox could practically hear the smug grin on the bastards face.

Sadly, Fox could only yell and snarl obscenities into his gag while Wolf indulged in the fox's body. A sudden harsh grip on both his auburn cheeks allowed Wolf to spread him wide and openly display his shame. A low pitiful whimper escaped his throat only to be replaced with a yip in his gag at the sudden sensation of tongue pressing against his rim. The act shocked Fox out of his panicky state and uttered a loud yelp and whimper through his gag. That tongue slid across the back of his sack, up his taint and to the puckered ring of muscle. Fox balled his fists together and squirmed in vain trying to pull away from Wolf's snout, only to be pulled back savagely with claws biting into the firm flesh of his hind. Wolf uttered a throaty rumble and with it came intense vibrations that launched shockwaves of unwelcomed pleasure through him. Each sloppy lick left his fur matted, sticking to the curvature of his ass. Sloppy spittle dripped from the very bottom of his fuzzy white balls while his ass was assaulted by his most hated rival.

Fox chewed and ground his teeth against the gag between his jaws as he desperately attempted to get the fabric free. Wolf was a sick fuck! Fox always knew his rival was depraved, but this was taking it to a whole new level! It seemed unimaginable someone as cold-blooded as Wolf would stoop even this low before now.

Fox would never do this! Never in a million years! He thought they were more professional than this. So why him? Why of all things violate him in such a manner?! They had been rivals for years; brought the other to death's door so many times! Was he not owed an honorable death?

A sudden reprieve found him when Wolf pulled back and once more that rough and tumble voice filled the air, "Normally I'd have you do this, but your ass is just too cute for me to pass up, pup." The tone was incredibly derisive. Just the way Wolf spoke to him made Fox feel worthless and pathetic. Of all things in the universe, _this_ should not be happening to him! Of all people, after everything he gave up; all the sacrifices he had made for Lylat. Now, the great hero of Lylat was being used and abused like some piece of meat. Torture and death were welcome alternatives to the treatment he was receiving.

Fox's thoughts and sense of alleviation quickly left as that tongue and snout once more delved back down into the cleft of his cheeks. A whimper escaped his throat with a huff of air out from his snout as Wolf dug deeply and greedily into his ass. That tongue tip pressing and rubbing right against his tight ring of muscle that had remained untouched and unspoiled his whole life. Not even his most depraved and wanting fangirls had been allowed to touch him there. The worst part was that Fox admitted to himself there was some perverse sick pleasure in the back of his head from the attack. How wrong and taboo it was, how degrading and disgusting he felt. He was being forced against his will to endure this and his damn body was betraying him! Each lick sent a jolt of pleasure that he wished to whatever god existed that it didn't.

The series of shocks forced his body to reciprocate Wolf's debauchery. His sheath swelled and cock emerged a little more with each pass of the lumpine's tongue. It made him hate Wolf all the more for it. He wanted to kill Wolf, to rip that stupid eye patch off and shove it down his tormentor's throat.

His thoughts were once more interrupted as a strong paw wrapped around his throat and shoulder and used the leverage to flip Fox over onto his back. That taunting voice belonging to O'Donnell filled the air.

"I'm gonna enjoy this pup. I'm gonna fuck the fight right out of you and make you my little beta bitch, but first… I want to hear every little squeak you make while I take what's mine. And you're gonna watch me do it."

Light filled Fox's eyes, though it was overshadowed by an imposing figure that loomed over him. One that could only be O'Donnell. Slowly, his eyes adjusted until finally he could make out the grinning features of his captor The signature eye patch, a singular burning red eye, and a scarred snout upturned in a sadistic, thirsting grin.

His gag would be pulled free and just as curses leapt to his lips, Wolf snagged Fox's muzzle shut, "Be a good boy, and you'll enjoy this… Mouth off, and I'll bust your teeth, got it, pup?"

Fox growled through his teeth and sighed with ears flicked back along his skull in submission, turning his eyes away to look anywhere but at O'Donnell. That only earned a growl from Wolf and yanked Fox back around to lock eyes with the tod. "Don't you look away from me, brat. You're gonna watch, I want to see those pretty green eyes fade while I fuck the stubbornness right out of you." The lupine chuckled.

_The fuck is even wrong with Wolf? Why?! You can't… I don't…_

The tod's confusion wouldn't last much longer before Wolf reached down to that signature purple and black jacket complete with a deep purple scarf. Fox watched that paw unbutton it bit by bit until it could be pulled open. Wolf gripped both sides on the edges and unceremoniously parted the flight jacket and vest to reveal her substantial breasts that bounced out, barely restrained by a bra two sizes too small. Those sweater puppies were easily the size of large ripe melons. Wolf let a victorious grin cross her snout as she climbed a top Fox and pressed her hips down against his lap, the look of fear and awe in Fox's eyes was the most sublime sense of schadenfreude she ever knew and drank it in like fine wine. Wolf had already exposed her bottom half and judging from the sweltering heat below, she was positively sopping wet.

Fox's traitorous spear throbbed in excitement from the stimulation and his own hidden desires of a strong female to use and control him. The she-wolf ground her hips against the tods pulsating member and left a slick trail of her excitement along his shaft. Wolf then reached her palm back to cup those laden balls.

"Hah, still surprised by how full these are. What, does Falco fuck all the girls you bring home and make you watch?"

Fox nearly snapped at that and growled up at Wolf, but restrained himself for the time being. He wanted to keep his teeth, so for now, Fox would do his best to bide his time and try to keep his wits about him. All it would take is for Wolf to slip up just once and he'd have his chance.

"Heh, just what I thought. You're nothing more than a big pussy at heart. Just like every fox," said the woman, gliding a hand across his face before smacking him. "Oh well. You'll have a real purpose soon enough with me."

A loud yelp that was delectable like a rare steak greeted Wolf's ears. The large female grinned ear to ear before her one good eye blinked and felt a sudden throb against her warm peach. O'donnell had been smirking before, but now she was absolutely enthralled.

"Well, well," Came the sinful voice of his captor. As sweet as wine, but laden with such sadistic desire that would make lesser men quake. "Does the famous Fox McCloud like being smacked around?"

Fox tried to turn his head away, to deny Wolf the satisfaction. If there was one weakness Fox McCloud had, it was a strong woman. Not someone who could put him in his place, but someone who could dominate him, control him, and rough him up as much as he could rough them up. The bite of that slap had been like a straight shot of adrenaline and arousal that went right to his shaft.

Wolf however, was not having any of it and squeezed tighter around his neck as she pulled Fox back to face her. That fierce crimson eye gazing hungrily into his emerald ones. "Answer me, pup. Do. You. Like. Being. Smacked."

"Fuck you, Wolf!" The tod snapped at her, much to the glee of his captor.

"In due time, pup. But I want to hear it first!" She said and reared her free hand back and brought it down hard across Fox's face. The loud crack of flesh on flesh filling the air followed by a plaintive yelp… and a heavy pulse of McCloud's dick. That same throb made Wolf moan in utter delight.

"Nnnf, fuck. I knew this was going to be fun! But, I had no idea you were a glutton for punishment pup. You just keep becoming an ever greater prize for me."

"Eat shit Wolf! I'm not your plaything! I'm not… this! Get off of me and fight me, damnit!"

Wolf could not help but feel her heart throb and ache at the strength the tod gave. He wasn't willing to give in like so many toys she'd broken in the past… Fox really was a chip off the old block. Such memories and thoughts made her quim shiver and flex with want. With a snarl she spoke, "You wanted a fight pup, this is a fight… just not the traditional way!" Her voice faded and was followed up with another slap right across the snout, "And you're wrong, pup. You're my prize. My toy, and when I'm done, you'll be happy to be on your knees worshiping my pussy whenever I command it."

Disgusted was the word that leapt to Fox's mind as another slap crashed into his snout. This time though, Wolf used claws and opened up several gashes across the bridge of his muzzle. Somewhere Fox's brain reacted and his cock once more lurched to the pain that mixed with the scent of fresh blood and need in the air. A deep inhale of the potent cocktail made a moan rise in his throat only to be bit back at the last second.

Fox felt a burning flush cross his cheeks while staring up at O'Donnell. The triumphant pirate was all smiles as she saw the depraved look in her prisoners eyes. "That's it pup, you know you want this." She growled with a lick that traced the sides of her snout like that of a hungry predator. The she wolf's hips started to gyrate in languid motions. Wolf rose up and down that vulpine cock slowly, teasing him, working him. She wanted Fox willing and wanting. A broken crying toy would work just fine, but the fact he was getting into her far more aggressive tendances was a delicacy she intended to savor.

The tod could not deny his body. Her scent wound its way deep into his senses, the warmth of those dribbling folds rubbing along his own thick sensitive length only furthered his craving. It certainly did not help that Wolf was utterly stunning. Strong, shapely, and damned if she didn't know what she wanted and just how to get it. It was intoxicating, yet still Fox held on. His iron will made itself known as he turned his head away and would not look Wolf in the eye. The tod screwed both his eyes shut before being met with yet another slap across his snout.

"I said, look. at. me. Runt!"

Tired of being slapped, Fox relented and gazed at Wolfess with piercing green eyes terse as ever.

"That's more like it," She said victoriously. "Now, hold still." Fox watched Wolf lift those wondrous hips up high, gazing right at the pink of those warm lips that drooled right on the top of his prick. The rich scent of male and female stained the air as the bitch brought her hips down right atop that red pulsing tool.

"Nnn, I'm gonna crush your fucking pelvis, pup."

Without any further hesitation, she dropped.

Searing heat engulfed Fox's rod and the vulpine could not deny the pleasure as Wolf's cunt wrapped like a silken glove around his member. A loud guttural moan escaped Fox before he could silence it as his chest lifted off the couch only to be shoved down by Wolf's paws as she loomed over him.

Wolf on the other end was wrapping herself up in the moment. Her prize and conquest finally claimed! Wolf had the damn pup right where she wanted him. Submissive, in her control, and deep inside. What she hadn't anticipated though was just how thick Fox was. Or long for that matter. In her haste she had dropped down right onto the tip of his dick and took the whole thing in one go. A mistake with minor consequence when the tip slammed into depths Wolf didn't quite realize she had. The crown of that spire pushed right against the innermost gates that prevented him from entering her body further. Stars had exploded before her eye in pleasure and pain his tool brought. She had been with large males before… but this? This was something far more fulfilling.

Such nirvana had exploded through her, that Wolf swore she had came just from the first plunge alone. She wasn't about to let Fox know that though. The wolf-bitch was determined to "win" this fight and finally break Corneria's golden boy; to make him obedient. Wolf wanted Fox to be her little slave cock to use whenever she had the need or abuse whenever she was bored.

Such reflections were short lived as her head raised up to stare down at her prize. Hoping to see him shuddering and squirming beneath her. Instead, she got a look of total defiance that danced and intermingled with his libido. Those fiercely smoldering eyes she often saw in her dreams staring at her with such power. Bright emerald hues that haunted her everytime she thought about him, how he would hold her down, fuck her, use her, abuse her in ways she only scarcely fantaized about. Wolf bit her bottom lip and then shook her head, she wasn't the bitch here, he was! She was top dog! Though the look he gave her gave the phrase if "looks could kill," a whole new meaning. It didn't phase her any though, Wolf's thirst knew little in the way of boundaries, her heart would flutter with that one eye drinking in the tods body. How strong he was, how willful and deep his animosity ran that was further exposed by her actions.

Wolf realized that she had a lot of work to do before Fox was hers. Wolf knew her reputation as being brutal and lacking any kind of mercy. Her group of soldiers she called a gang barely provided any sport for her. She'd sampled some of the goods and found them wanting. Wolf was in charge on Sargasso and most pirates adhered to her very word as if it were law. Which made finding partners that could get her engine going scarce as most were too cowardly to really get into her more sadistic desires. Wolf had standards, almost too high of standards. She needed someone who could provide a challenge, a thrill. And Who better to provide that thrill than Fox McCloud? The only one in the entire system who could keep up with her. Wolf let her mind wander with such thoughts before focusing on the pleasure that was nestled deep within her confines.

The two held still for what felt like several moments before Wolf finally rose up and let out a moan as that fat cock dragged along the sweet pink walls of her cunt. The she-wolf tilted her head back with a low whine of pleasure as she sank back down with a huff.

"Ah fuck! This the kind of artillery you're packing pup? The fuck are you doing wrong that keeps you single?" She taunted and ground down against that thick invader. The bitch whimpered and began to roll her hips back and forth, lifting herself up and down at her own pace. The sensation of him knocking at her womb sent shocks of pleasure and pain up her spine. In response, Wolf's claws dug into Fox's chest. As she broke skin and raked them down, a trail of red was left in his pristine white fur.

"Hnnnf, maybe you were hoping for this?" Wolf said with a smirk, "Hoping one day I'd swoop in and take you home to fuck you… just… like… this." Each word was punctuated by her hips dropping down, swallowing Fox's girth right down to the base where his knot began to inflate. Her hesitant lover was unable to restrain his moans through clenched teeth as he tried to stave off the pleasure that scoured his body and slowly whittled his resistance away.

Beneath the now bucking and bouncing wolfess, Fox couldn't withhold his own sounds of pleasure. But they were far from squeaks or yips. He was no vixen! He was a tod! A warrior and a fighter for Lylat. One who now had probably one of the hottest pieces of ass riding his dick like he were a prized stallion. He found himself marveling at how tight Wolf was, how intensely powerful the grip of her fuck hole was around him. Fox couldn't lie at how beautiful Wolf was, even if right now he'd be happy having her throat in his jaws and ripping it way her breasts bounced, how her curves danced exquisitely in the light… the sheer raw thirst in her one eye as a ragged moan tore from her throat as his tip crashed against the gates of her womb once again. It drove him mad with a sense of duality in his mind. The horny young vulpine against the principled savior of Lylat. The admission that came with those thoughts made Fox hate himself.

He was **loving** this. Not the part about being forced against his will, but the sheer context. Wolf had gone out of her way to capture him, to bring him home in one (relative) piece. She **wanted** him! And sure, Fox had guilty fantasies a time or two, what male wouldn't? She took damn good care of herself and it showed. The depth of her curves that rounded out neatly, the swell of her chest and hint of muscle just beneath a rich grey and white coat of fur. Wolf had a body that men and women alike would kill for. And here she was bouncing on his dick.

All of it made itself into a potent concoction that had Fox nearly giving up to sit back and relish the ride. Afterall, Wolf was doing all the work. What was a bit of humiliation when he could lay back and enjoy himself for once? The girls on Corneria were always trying to impress him and use him to get ahead, Wolf? She was just in it for the satisfaction. It was a strange sense of comfort to the tod, as screwed up as he found that notion.

Despite that disturbing series of thoughts, Fox let the pleasure course through his body with the woman atop him panting and whining like a heat stricken bitch. Her nethers milked him for all he was worth with that delectable liquid heat surrounding his sensitive flesh which held him like the sweetest of vices. Warm shots of pre launched from his tip and splashed against the inner walls of his forced lover, and with each pulse, Wolf would let a deep ragged moan tear from her throat as she stared down at him with a wide grin.

"Ahnn… that's it Fox, give into me. Give yourself to me! You're mine, runt!" Wolf declared as she gripped him by both his shoulders. Her thick body leaning over his as her hips crashed down against the tods. The sinful noises of their joining filled the air, wet, loud and vigorous with her arousal soaking his hips and sack. Fox's groin fur was practically matted with her excitement.

Fox did not reply verbally, and instead began to answer Wolf's movements with his own until the two were dancing almost perfectly in tandem. With each rise of her hips, Fox would pull his back. As she dropped, Fox would buck upwards to get the ultimate depth and aim for her sweet hidden spot that had Wolf howling by the second motion.

"Yes! Yes! Oh sweet fuck yes!" She no longer cared if Fox saw her as a raw needing animal. Her head whipped back and at some point the scrunchie or whatever it was that held her pony tail up became undone and let her hair fall free in its glory. Long healthy white locks danced and bounced just as she did. Wolf was lost in the pleasure, how thick and satisfying her prize was. That dick which punched against her most sacred depths drove her careening towards the precipice of pleasure. So much so that she would drop and grind herself down, trying to get that knot inside her and claim it as well. Alas, in her position such victory eluded her, but she would take what was coming regardless.

She was lost in it, wanting it. Needing it. The core of her body tightened like spring ready to burst forth at any second. If only she could get that knot in! The power she held over Fox drove her wild, the burning fuel of her desires meshed with the intoxication of control over Lylat's chosen son had her spiralling towards a release of unparalleled magnitude.

But, while Wolf was riding higher and higher, Fox felt his humiliation in ever greater amounts. Anger began to boil beneath the surface with his hunger, hate, wounded pride, and a destroyed sense of ego brewed into a gut wrenching maelstrom. He had been enjoying it, the physical pleasure was there for certain. But, there was something missing. A rosetta stone that would unlock Fox's true passion and desire.

Fox swore he heard a pin drop somewhere. Even as Wolf bellowed her orgasm with the warmth of her fluids coating his shaft and groin liberally, Fox's mind drifted elsewhere. And soon enough the key slammed into him as Wolf's body collapsed atop him.

There was no mutuality here. No love, no passion. This was all about her. Her control, her lechery, the _power_ to wield and lord over him.

Something started to stir in Fox. Emotions that he often reigned in. He had been burned as a child. A life turned into a heaping smoldering wreck like that of his mother when she started the car that fateful day. His parents had been taken from him at such a young age. Friends were rare and he had no true blood kin. Lovers that he trusted intimately were just as scarce, if not more so.

At the end of the Lylat Wars, women threw themselves at him. Each one demanding a taste of the man who had turned the tide of an entire war with just four fighters and a single undermanned Dreadnought. It had been great at first. Amazing even. Fox had more sex during victory week than his entire life. Many a woman had been genuinely grateful, but in the end it had just been sex. Not one of them stuck around for anything long term.

And that was the crux of the problem. It had all been meaningless sex. Just like what he was dealing with at that moment. It was Corneria all over again. He was used and tossed aside when the moment passed, It was all about _her_. It wasn't about _them_. Before this, they had been professional and Fox liked it that way. Wolf had been a pain in his ass but they were respectable. However, a line had been crossed and broke any semblance of respect between them. With one simple deviant act, Wolf shattered everything he thought he knew about her… All for power. For sex.

That same war in Fox's body began to reach its crescendo. The rage consumed him. That raw animalistic pride and desire that every Lylatian kept locked away because it wasn't "nice," reared its ugly head and like a snake, began to whisper to Fox's baser instincts.

_He is the man._

_He is alpha._

_Wolf is just another whore using him for her own benefit. She's nothing more than another bitch… and should only treat her like one._

Those dark thoughts reverberated inside. Never in his life had he ever thought in such a way. Fox was a good man at heart. Such reviled and vicious thoughts were for abusers and wife beaters… But Wolf had escalated and broken the unspoken honor between them. She used him like everyone else. His pride lay in tatters. Fox's ego had been stabbed and left to bleed on the floor. And yet, where most men would fall to their knees and weep or give in, Fox McCloud would fight to prove his dominance. His worth. Fox would let himself be damned before letting O'Donnell break him.

As Fox's rage built within him, Wolf lay panting on the tods chest with a big shit eating grin. That blazing red eye looking up at Fox who had his head turned away. No doubt in shame and humiliation that she had finally beaten him and taken everything.

"What's the matter pup? No snappy comeback?"

By the time she finished her taunt, everything changed. Wire suddenly pressed into Wolfs neck with a force that cut off her air. Fox was a blur of motion as she felt his binds act like a garrote wire and strangle her until he managed to shift them about till he was on top with her looking up at Fox. Or, what she thought was Fox. She had expected him to be whimpering, maybe asking for more and pleading with her not to tell anyone. The last thing she expected was _this._

Above her was not Fox McCloud, but a beast wearing the tod's fur. His lips were curled back in a feral snarl with ears flat against his head not in submission, but raw primal aggression. It was his eyes though that scared her the most. The pupils laser focused and staring her right in that one red eye of hers.

Wolf felt fear creep into her body and that was the last thing she ever expected to feel with Fox. She was supposed to be in control! She was supposed to win this time and end the day with Fox being her broken good little pet cock. Yet here he was, proving that his mettle was the stuff of legend and defying his fate once again.

All that and more crossed her mind as she was being choked with the wire that kept McCloud's paws bound.

"Take. Them. Off." Fox ordered in a voice she had never heard from him. It was deep and filled with utter contempt for her.

Wolf foolishly defied him and snarled back. Even with the surmounting terror she was feeling, Wolf was no slouch.

"Make me!" She managed to barely strain out with her rapidly diminishing oxygen.,

Fox gave no verbal response and instead lifted his bound paws and slammed them into the side of her head. The female yelped from the sheer force behind it and swore she felt her brain rattle.

"Take them off now or I will strangle you with them, Wolf!" He barked at her.

That was not the Fox she knew, sure he could drop a dozen goons in one go and not think twice about it. But that was a job. He just hit her out of pure anger. It was evident as there wasn't any of that typical banter and good nature between them. He was deadly serious about killing her if she did not comply.

Slowly but surely, Wolf realized she crossed a line with her stunt. She had unlocked a far more bestial side of Fox that she never knew existed. Was it there the whole time? Or did her actions breach the dam that had been holding back all his bottled up emotions?

Despite her thoughts, Wolf was tempted to defy him again but that crazed look in his eye told her that would not be wise. As hardcore as she could be, Wolf was not stupid. Instead, she slowly lifted her head and used those fierce teeth of hers to snap the wire with ease. Soon enough, Fox's paws were free and he massaged the wrists where the wiring had bit into flesh.

"There, you're free… now let me-," Wolf did not get to finish her sentence as Fox delivered unto her a full force open palmed slap that once more made her yelp.

"You don't get to make demands right now, Wolf," Fox spoke with venom in his voice. "Not after the shit you just pulled!"

Wolf massaged the side of her face that now bore Fox's paw print. The powerful stinging sensation had her spine tingling in a way not associated with humiliation, but arousal.

_F-Fuck… he… he hit me..._

Such a single simple phrase reverberated throughout her mind. Wolf's chest rose and fell with her excitement reaching heights she never knew existed. She had never expected Fox to strike her in such a way! His presence, the raw primal ferocity in his eyes, it spoke to the primordial side all Lylatians carried within them and her body responded to the rough treatment she was receiving. Wolf loved it hard, and with Fox was no exception as she began to feel the call of the dominant male. Wolf's body was still sensitive and riding the high from her earlier climax with those nerve endings firing off far stronger than they normally would. That impact of his paw across her face had felt intense; stinging, biting, vicious. And it told her to obey. So much so that her hungry slot quivered at the idea of feeling that intensity again. She had slipped up and grossly underestimated her rival.

Fox proved he was anything but a broken toy.

The man reared his hand back once again and delivered a slap that crashed openly against her snout. A loud yelp followed by a heady moan as Fox felt her body quiver not in terror or fear… but _excitement_. It made Fox pause for a moment as the very same feeling he had felt before while under Wolf's power seemed to be something they shared. 

That... was unexpected and with the realization came a rush of endorphins throughout his body. The very same strength she had over him just minutes ago was his, and such realizations made his cock throb at the prospect. He had not expected Wolf to enjoy such treatment, let alone respond to it as the pair locked eyes and she gazed hungrily at him with a look that said "More". Perhaps it was a trick? Perhaps it wasn't, perhaps he had the power over her and she wanted him to give her everything he had. It mattered little, Fox was running high off his instincts and seeing Wolf give in had undone any thoughts of hesitation or stopping.

If Wolf wanted him so badly then she'd have him. But on his terms, not hers.

Wolf felt a paw grip her long silky mane of white hair followed by a burning sensation at the roots of her hair as Fox pulled forcefully. His other paw dug into her hip as he gripped her with such force it allowed him to maneuver her over onto all fours, face down on the couch and her ass up and out on display. It tore yet another ragged cry from the she-wolf as her body filled with pain that only served to fuel her growing lustful aggression. A sudden wet slap filled the air as the warmth of his slick cock pressed between her cheeks. His body eclipsed hers and loomed threateningly over her like the vengeful beast he had become.

And it turned her on more than anything she had ever thought possible.

Humiliation filled her thoughts. She was Wolf O'Donnell! The most feared pirate in all of Lylat. Men and women quaked in terror at the mere mention of her name. She wasn't some domesticated bitch! She was pure bred lupine and had earned her scars out in space. Some of those very same scars had been inflicted by the man who was about to take out every bit of frustration he had on her. She shouldn't be getting turned on by the abuse! Let alone Fox see this side of her! She would reclaim her place at the top!

In an attempt to show some level of bravado, Wolf opened her lips and said; "Why you hesitating, Pup?" Her ego was still intact but quickly diminishing. She really did not know when to quit.

Her answer came in the abrupt shifting of their bodies and razor sharp teeth engulfing her neck in a sharp jaw lock. The vicious attack broke the skin and spilled her blood out around his fangs. Regardless of the amount, that hold had her yelping in pain, fear, and arousal all at once. It was a grip that told her Fox was done fucking around. He was in charge, and he was certainly not going to tolerate his bitch being mouthy. A few more pounds of pressure would crush her spine and open her neck up like a can of tomato soup.

Wolf felt that now all too familiar quiver in her loins with her inner thighs making like a waterfall. The normally immaculate pubic fur was sopping wet, her pussy puffed and needy. With each passing second Wolf felt her defiance slip away and melt into an eager want for Fox to fuck her blind and bestow upon her the strength of his line into her womb. The mere thought of carrying his child, one that bore their combined bloodlines sent a thrill racing up her spine. Such offspring would be unstoppable. A child with Fox's diligence, tenacity, and her own cutthroat way of doing things… what a terror they would unleash upon the system. That singular thought sent a crashing wave of arousal throughout her wanting form. Wolf's mind ceased almost every other thought except for one; to be bred by that studly Fox who literally held her life in his jaws. All he would have to do is squeeze just a little harder and she would be no more.

The danger alone was a straight shot right to that animalistic state of being both of them occupied.

In that moment, they ceased to be Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell. They were nothing more than thirsting male and his eager squirming breeding bitch.

There was nothing left between them but the desire to fuck. In answer to Fox's position, Wolf lifted her shapely rear and ground that impressive piece of fox dick between the soft yet strong pair of cheeks that the gods had bestowed upon her. It clearly pleased Fox as he began to move with her. Those sword like teeth dug into her neck and reminded the she wolf of her place with each press of their bodies. Her whimpers filled the air with excitement racing through her. Every push and grind was enough to drive her wild with longing. The potent scent of aroused male filled her senses, his body rife with muscle she hadn't known existed beneath his coat flexed atop her.

The message was clear. In that moment. He owned her. She had played a dangerous game, and lost. However, in her sex addled mind, the punishment was winding up to be oh so worth it.

Wolf could barely contain her raging hormones. The burning need within her belly and the ache between her legs. By the fifth grind of that magnificent piece of meat, she was a panting mess. Wolf couldn't wait a moment longer. Her jaws parted, lips oozing with lust and unrepentant want and spoke three simple words,

"Fuck me, Fox."

The auburn vulpine was only too happy to oblige as he shoved her down into the couch and angled her perfectly. That fat tapered vulpine dick which had only minutes ago been smashing against the outer gates of her birth chamber, was about to lay claim to which at that moment, was his.

Fox felt as though he were in another time, another place. That his actions weren't his own, and yet he moved with them willingly. The scent of ripe female filled the air. Wolf was pliable, submissive, and every inch of her body screamed one thing to his beastly instincts.

_Breed me._

Her thick bush of a tail lay off to the side, ass angled perfectly for him to get at that sopping wet quim. The way she looked back at him with that one red eye, full of need and hunger with ears laid back across her skull. Had she not been a criminal, and the pair of them on opposites sides of a war that nearly led to the destruction of Lylat, perhaps he might have considered something more with Wolf. But as it was, there was too much baggage, too much hate between them. All of that joined with the fact that Wolf had forced herself upon him and in the process soured any notion of mutual respect.

Yet Wolf had everything a male could ask for in a mate, strength, beauty, intellect combined with her viciousness… she would indeed make quite the prize for a man. Fox let his eyes drink in those shapely curves she had been displaying while she rode him. That memory however came with a rush of anger. Wolf had used him to get off without even a consideration towards him and his wants. The force she exerted upon him, the shame she made him experience combined with the forced pleasure… it was too much. His racing thoughts became the final straw that broke his back. Fox was going take the opportunity to establish new boundaries between them. Barriers where he was the one with the power and she understood where her place was. That animal mind roughly shoved the polite mild mannered hero to the back and unleashed the beast that lay lurking within.

_Fuck her._

_Claim her._

When Wolf spoke those three fateful words, Fox could not stop himself if he even wanted to. The tod was fully enthralled with the scent of carnality, his own hate filled desire coming down on Wolf with full force. For Fox, gentle was not a word in his dictionary any longer. His rage burned red hot. All the years of suffering, the bullshit, and Wolf's escapades came out in that singular moment. Every emotion he bottled up and kept repressed stormed forward just as his cock parted the gates of that tight yearning gash between Wolf's legs.

Glorious searing heat engulfed the vulpines rigid shaft, pleasure coursed through him to his very core and the female answered him with a strangled moaning howl of glee. There was no waiting anymore, no more teasing. Fox's paws rushed up and cupped those heavy melons Wolf called breasts and clawed them fiercely. A trail of red left behind in the wake of his grip upon her and now her chest would bare the brunt of his fury. Fox was more than happy to abuse those swells with the flesh pillowing out between his fingers. Each breast was such a joy to grope and squeeze as his tempo went from zero to sixty in the span of seconds. Fox fully intended to grudge fuck Wolf right through the couch.

Their combined scent was addicting and made his nose twitch with the power of their thirst. The way her walls milked and squeezed him as he drove her viciously into the furniture. The poor couch creaked and complained from the force of the two occupants joined at the hips and the savagery of their union.

With each push, Wolf's ass would mold almost perfectly to his groin and grind before the tod would pull back and stuff himself as deep as that rod could go. And with the added angle, he was nearly balls deep in her. That accursed knot mocked him! It wouldn't let him in. But Fox was not to be denied. His reply to that piece of flesh was to brace his feet into the couch for added leverage and began jackhammering Wolf with all his might. The heightened curve gave him an even steeper angle for which to plunge into the willing bitch beneath him. That tip kissed her cervix repeatedly with Wolf sounding like she was being punched in the stomach only for a ragged moan to be torn from her lips.

"H-harder, Fox!" She pleaded. Bitches didn't demand, they begged. And Wolf was very much that. It was a place she eagerly accepted so long as it meant that tod was rearranging her insides like he owned her.

Wolf's body trembled with each bestial thrust while Fox mauled her tits. The poor things were likely bruised and would have severe claw marks. Not that she minded. His savagery, the strength, that vulpine cunning had her mind running on nothing more than animalistic greed. It was his right to take her, to fuck her. He earned it. All the times he had defeated her in combat and proved his superiority over her… it was only right that she be his prize. Not the other way around.

His teeth gnashed around her neck before they finally drew away, allowing Wolf to take in a fresh full gulp of air. Her lungs had been burning for some time, but now she was able to finally truly breathe. Wolf's mind though lacked any kind of focus as Fox was currently fucking any and all sense right out of her demented mind. That bulbous knot drove at her abused folds and demanded entry. Her body screamed for it to find purchase and finally give her the satisfaction she so desperately craved.

She wanted that knot… no... she **needed** that knot.

Wolf felt as though she wouldn't be complete without it. Body and mind cried out to feel his potent seed splashing into the innermost depths of her body. To feel life grow within her womb. Her needs didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was the desire to please her alpha and give him strong, healthy pups.

Wolf's thoughts came to a screeching halt with the sudden grip of Fox's teeth laying claim to the nape of her neck and were followed by a trail of bites down to her right shoulder. Each one sent a jolt of excruciating pain and pleasure that rolled up tightly to her core. The sensations of those attacks made her slot clench and squeeze all along that invading shaft. It was an undeniable need that her body craved, one that grew in intensity with each press of his tip right up against that firm fleshy barrier inside her body. It was like a battering ram against an old fortification, much like the knot that was screaming to be let in. To stretch her and give her the ultimate prize. Of which she garnered but a preview when in the depths of her body came sudden shot of warmth that tinged her walls and made her body seize in sudden orgasmic bliss. Her mind halted and ceased to exist as anything but an amorous pile of goo. Yet Fox didn't stop! He just kept going like a possessed monster.

And she couldn't be happier.

With each press, Wolf could feel her pussy spreading, the muscles aching, burning, shouting at her in protest. Yet she would not yield to them. She would have Fox's knot or so help her she would go insane.

The females thoughts were derailed as there was a sudden calm in the storm of their passionate fucking. Fox had actually stopped and held still and Wolf felt a sudden emptiness that left her feeling unwhole. Her body complained and questioned as to why that pillar of masculinity had been taken away.

The answer came swiftly in the form of Fox's paws pinning her down by the shoulders. His body looming over head as he gave a feral snarl that made her heart skip a beat from its ruthlessness. The sound carried itself deep into her core which was followed by a series of savage of rapid fire thrusts that made her hips jarr and hurt from the force of impact until with the loudest, and most depraved noises one could imagine, that bulb finally made its home in her loins. Her nethers sent off warnings in her mind as agony and gratification formed a potent cocktail that sent itself in a straight shot to her dick addled mind. Her already sensitive body was sent sailing over the cliff of release and crashing down into the waves of what had to be the most intense release of her life. In that moment Wolf ceased to be a person, she was nothing more than his glorified cock holster, and she relished the moment. The feeling of total submission, of being owned and claimed by her rival.

She belonged to him.

Wolf's tongue dangled from her maw in her stupor, her body lay still with fingers twitching against the fabric of the abused couch. Her world was nothing but thrills, blissed out and filled with that magnificent fox dick and those heavy pendulous balls nestled snugly against her shivering thighs. She had no idea what to do or say. Wolf's whole mind felt like it had been wiped at that point. Her pulse raced through her body, heart pounding, muscles spasmed, her one eye rolled back into the top of her head while her tongue flopped and dangled out from her snout. She was nothing more than a happy well fucked bitch.

At least that was until Fox started to move again and the intense tempo kicked up once more. Hips beat against hips as Fox felt so damnedably close to release. His instincts egging him on, practically yelling at him to finish the deed.

_Do it! Do it! Do it!_

_Knock the bitch up!  
_

_Claim her!_

_She knows her place! _

His ego was back on top, his pride though still bruised, now held stronger than ever before. Wolf was nothing more than a mess beneath him. Her whines, whimpers, barks and howls as he fucked her full of his dick and knot made it clear who was in charge.

He was alpha. Not her.

The very act sent decadent pleasure racing up his spine. The sin of ravaging his arch rival no less drove him to the very breaking point… There was just one last thing to do, and it was going to hurt them both.

Fox tugged, pulled, and then pushed in and repeated the motion several times as Fox bared his teeth in discomfort from the sensation around him. Below, Wolf yelped and whined in pain from the action until with that same nasty slurp as before, his bulb popped free. Only to be slammed back in as the todd began to savagely knot fuck Wolf. His intent? Destroy her utterly. Her body already bore who knew how many marks from teeth and claws. Now, he was going to destroy her cunt and make sure she would never forget him. He wanted her spoiled; broken. To feel like no man after him could satisfy her needs.

All the while the barbaric mind of his animal side cheered him on.

The sensations that ran through them were confused to say the least. The feeling of his knot locking into place was a bliss many would not know unless having been with a canine themselves. The decadent feeling of being stretched out, the wondrous sensation of being so full and filled to the brim. The sheer unbridaled intimacy it brought between two lovers. Even the momentary pain gave way to such a full feeling that was indescribable. Yet when he forced it out, it was a pain that fused with pleasure and blurred the lines so heavily, neither of them knew where the hurt started and pleasure ended.

Never had something hurt so good to either of them.

The pair went at it like that for several minutes. By the end, Wolf was a howling mess and Fox a snarling beast. Pleasure raced up his spine, feeding him, driving him and finally, he drove home one last time. That barrage of knot and dick found purchase and he let it stay as Fox laid himself across Wolf's back. His body conformed to her contours and held Wolf in place as his balls pulled up and both swore they could hear it churning with a fresh load of potent seed. His dick throbbed, once, twice, and on the third, Fox's will caved and bellowed the pleasure that had been welling up in his being. Like a wave he burst forth into Wolf's body, washing her inner walls white with his thick warming spunk as Wolf joined his cry of elation with her own. The two mortal enemies joined in an event neither of them would have ever conceived in their lives. Well, save for one depraved Wolf.

It was the single most arousing moment any of them had experienced only further enhanced with Wolf's cunt squeezing him like the most warm velvet glove. Her walls rippled and flexed all around his tool with her body demanding his pup batter cover her walls top to bottom. It was like he'd died and gone to heaven… or hell… perhaps both. Fox couldn't decide in that moment as his brain ceased to function like that of his companion below.

Wolf on the other end couldn't believe it. He'd done it, that turbulent pounding she took and her body marred and clawed by her rival. Marked up like she was his territory. Pussy utterly devastated and abused by his knot. Then, the final moment. The warmth of his cum plastering the walls of her pussy with his rich seed that planted itself into her fertile womb. The fact they were playing with fire made it all the more arousing and dangerous for her. Damn the consequences! She was high as a kite on pleasure and completely flippant of the powers they were playing with.

Amidst all the noise of the two sinful lovers, the couch finally gave out. The wood snapped asunder beneath their combined weight and force as Fox claimed his bitch, and Wolf proudly brayed as she pleased her alpha.

It all came to an end with Wolf laying sprawled out for what felt like an eternity as the only sounds were their heavy breathing. The thick pulses of Fox's cock jerking inside her, no doubt releasing more of that potent life giving spunk inside. Minutes felt like hours as the passage of time slowly ticked away. At some point the weight of Fox disappeared as did that wonderful filled to the brim sensation. Wolf couldn't believe the feeling of satisfaction. The warmth of Fox's seed spread throughout her body and made Wolf shake in acceptance. Her ample chest rose and fell with labored breathing and the ripe stink of male and female permeated the room with Fox's scent practically coating her body.

_I… I could get used to this…_

The thoughts of coming home to nights like this, held down, fucked within an inch of her life and used like a bitch in heat. The promise was grand and so utterly unlike her, it made the lips of her sex twitch in delight at the thought. Sadly, she did not know Fox had already made his mind up about the situation. It was an idea that was dead before it even took its first breath.

Her reverie would be short lived as her comms on the nearby table lit up. Begrudgingly, and with the speed of a sloth, Wolf reached over to pick up the thing and growled in annoyance, "Ruffian, I remember distinctly telling you no one was to bother me for the rest of the night…"

"Boss! It's McCloud! He got free! And he took your Wolfen!"

Wolf sat bolt upright with her eyes taking in the room! He was just here! How did that little fucker get out and free so fast?! A thousand nerve endings began firing off in her body, pleasure, pain, aches, and bliss all meshed together at once as she snarled in rage.

"That little fucker! I'll skin him alive and then pour lemon juice in his wounds!"

"You want we should go after him, boss?"

A terse growl emanated from deep within her throat as Wolf bore her teeth. The she wolf seethed for a good long moment only to let an exasperated sigh leave her lips. "Let him go, he'll likely ditch the Wolfen after he's back in Cornerian Space. We'll recover it later… Ruffian, call me again and I'll cut your balls off." She snapped.

"Y-yes ma'am! Sorry Ma'am!"

A single blip ended the call and she was once more alone. Wolf slowly ran her paws over her body investigating the damage from Fox. She'd have to replace the couch for sure… but that smell… **their** scent. It was firmly imprinted in her mind and she knew that someday she'd want it again. The bite of his claws, the punctures of his teeth. That possessive monstrous way he had his way with her like no man ever had… or likely would.

A lusting little smirk crossed her snout, "You've gotten away this time Fox, but I **will** have you again." And she would dream about that day as a hand slipped between her legs to the thoughts of McCloud savaging her once more.


End file.
